


The Mighty Slate

by kabutler



Category: Marvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kabutler/pseuds/kabutler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020





	The Mighty Slate

They make is sound so simple. Get a mutation and be a hero. Spider bite? You can climb walls. X- Gene? You can _walk through_ walls. Or _blow_ through walls with lasers that shoot from your eyes.

I’m a mutant. I was all set. My superhero name was going to be Slate because I can turn into – slate. I can _hide_ against a wall if it’s dark grey. I can hide on a floor if it’s dark grey. See where this is headed?  
  
The X-Men were polite. The Brotherhood of Mutants just laughed.

Well, I finally found my niche. I work in a school as the only blackboard with Autocorrect.


End file.
